and all I want is that you extend your hand to me
by minachandler
Summary: Set at the end of 2x13. Felicity walks in on Oliver and Sara in the foundry during a private moment. Threesome smut.


"For the record," Sara says, leaning her forehead against his, her hand going inside Oliver's pants and wrapping around him, "I missed you too."

"I bet you did," he says, and Sara grins at the glimmer of the cocky Ollie she remembers before the Gambit, the one she fell so hard for. Only now he's different now, more - weathered. Serious. Just like she is. She rewards him with several long, firm strokes, making him groan. "God, I've missed this."

But their conversation is interrupted as side entrance door opens, and in comes Felicity. At first she doesn't seem to register what she's walking in on, seeing as how they're obscured from view, and it's only when she's reached Sara and Oliver that she seems to realise.

"Oh my God," she says, and she looks terrified. "Oh my God, guys, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… interrupt… I just -"

Already Oliver is doing up the zip of his pants and getting to his feet, but Sara's less perturbed for some reason.

"It's okay, Felicity."

"You're - practically naked," Felicity says, in that wonderful, overly honest way of hers.

Sara shrugs, getting to her feet too. "Nothing you haven't seen before. Well -" she looks down, below her navel "- hardly anything you haven't seen before."

"I should go," Oliver says, but Sara's hand covers his wrist.

"No, Ollie, it's okay."

"Yeah, I'll just go, let you get back to your, uh…" Felicity trails off, but Sara finds herself stepping forward, touching Felicity's arm. It's a harmless gesture, really, but when Sara's only in a bra and nothing else, it's different. And Sara's surprised when a second later, perhaps involuntarily, Felicity gives her a cursory glance, looking her up and down, and there's something so physical about her gaze.

"Tell me something," Sara says. "Did it - turn you on? Seeing me with my hand in Ollie's pants?"

"No!" Felicity says instantly. Sara just gives her a look, and Ollie looks ready to intervene, tell her to go, but Sara holds up her hand. "Yes," Felicity says in a small voice.

"Then do you want to join us?" asks Sara.

"Sara -"

"Oh, come on, Ollie. I really like Felicity, and I know you've got a crush on her too, and I know she's got an even bigger one on you."

"That's not true -" Oliver and Felicity say at the same time.

"Yes it is. And it's okay." Sara takes a step towards Felicity, and for a second she looks like she's going to step back, but she stands her ground, waiting to see what Sara will do next. Sara kisses her, slowly, gently, and after a moment Felicity kisses her back. Sara opens her mouth, coaxing open Felicity's with her tongue, and she steps even closer to her, so her breasts strain against Felicity's through her bra.

"Whoa," whispers Felicity when she pulls away. Over her shoulder, Sara meets Oliver's eyes, and he steps towards them.

"It's okay," Sara repeats, gesturing to Felicity. So Oliver, tentatively, slowly, reaches out with both hands, cupping Felicity's face, and Felicity's hands cover his as he kisses her full on the mouth - and damn if that totally isn't doing it for Sara, knowing Felicity's tasting Sara's essence on Ollie's tongue.

"I have been wanting to do that," Oliver admits when he pulls away.

"So have I," says Felicity.

"I have too," Sara adds, and Oliver and Felicity both laugh. "Budge over, Ollie."

Oliver obeys, letting Sara stand in front of Felicity. Sara takes her by the shoulders, steers her a few feet until her back is against the sparring dummy.

And then she drops to her knees.

"Are you serious?" Felicity says uncertainly.

"Deadly," Sara replies. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

"The world's hottest assassin -"

"- ex-assassin," Ollie interrupts.

"Fine, ex-assassin, wants to go down on me. I'm hardly going to object, am I?"

"You think I'm hot," Sara murmurs, fingers going under the hem of Felicity's skirt until she finds her panties.

"I believe I said 'the hottest' - oh wow."

Sara touches her through her panties first, one finger touching her entrance through soaked cotton.

She pulls down Felicity's panties with one sharp tug, not even all the way, just to her knees, and kisses the inside of her thigh. Her tongue darts out, tasting the essence that's leaked from her centre, dripping warmly onto wet flesh. She tastes so good, so sharply sweet that it's hard not to lap it all up too greedily. Felicity moans, and when Sara finally reaches her opening she goes slow, revelling in the wonderful feeling of Felicity's walls against her tongue.

Behind her she can feel Oliver leaning over her and kissing Felicity once more, and that spurs her on: when Sara finds Felicity's clitoris, she hums against it, making Felicity cry out in pleasure, presumably against Oliver's mouth. She does it again, then puts the flat of her tongue against that swollen nub inside her, and she knows Felicity's close now, can tell by the way her walls are tensing against her tongue and the fact that she's rocking her hips against Sara's jaw.

When she comes it's with a softly mouthed _fuck_ that immediately makes Sara giggle into Felicity's thigh. She never thought she would ever hear Felicity curse, and even more so under the circumstances.

"Wow," Felicity says, "that was - wow."

Her glasses are off, now, and Sara wonders when that happened, and who took them off.

Oliver extends his hand to Sara, as if to help her up, but she looks at him, then at his swollen crotch, and he just smiles.

"Now," Sara says, "I believe we were in the middle of something that didn't get finished off."

"You want me to go?" Felicity asks.

"God, no," says Sara almost nonchalantly pulling down Oliver's remaining garments. "I want you to stay. And so does he."

"I do," Oliver admits.

Felicity flushes, and Sara has to bite back another laugh. They're so gone for each other that honestly it's a miracle neither of them have jumped each other's bones before tonight.

Sara wraps her hand around Oliver's cock, pressing a kiss on its tip. Then she opens her mouth, flicking her tongue against him, and she gestures for Felicity to come closer. She does. Sara holds out her hand, and Felicity takes it, and, moving her hand away, Sara puts Felicity's hand on Oliver's cock. Felicity lets out a little _oh_ of surprise, but then seconds later her hand is pumping him, and a little bit of his essence dribbles from his slit and onto Sara's tongue. Oliver gasps, and Felicity does it again, and this time Oliver thrusts forward, pushing deeper into Sara's mouth.

"Sorry," Oliver and Felicity say at the same time, and Sara just covers Felicity's hand with her own, squeezing her fingers. Then she pulls away a little, and Felicity moves her hand away, and then without warning Sara takes him in her mouth so far that the tip of his cock is touching the back of her throat. She expects to gag a little, but it feels _amazing_ \- especially when she sucks down and can taste the oh so familiar tang of him on her tongue.

"God, Sara," Oliver groans. "Fucking hell. Felicity, I -"

But then he breaks off, coming warmly into Sara's mouth, and she swallows it all, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She gets to her feet and immediately kisses Felicity, and Felicity moans in her mouth, apparently revelling in the taste of Oliver just as much as Sara. Felicity sucks down on Sara's bottom lip, daringly cupping her breast through her bra, and Sara feels Ollie behind her, undoing the clasp so her bra falls off.

Felicity kisses down Sara's neck, rolling one nipple with her finger and thumb. Then she kisses Sara's breast, letting her tongue dart out to her nipple, stiffened with arousal.

"May I?" Ollie says, and both Sara and Felicity turn around to face him. Sara nods, her back now against the sparring dummy, holding out her hand, and she palms his already hard again length, guiding him inside her.

"Felicity…" Sara says, but Felicity's already by her side, back to sucking at her nipple. Ollie goes slow, careful of Felicity's head, then she reaches up, kisses Sara's lips, while her fingers play with her other nipple. Then Felicity reaches down, hand wrapping around Ollie's cock as it slides into Sara's opening, and she kisses him now, slowly, as her hand switches to Sara, searching for her clitoris.

"God, Felicity…" Sara groans, because just as quickly Felicity withdraws, looking at Oliver, and he holds her hand as he thrusts inside Sara, making her gasp with pleasure.

"Sara…"

"Ollie…"

And with a final thrust she comes with a muted cry, and seconds later Oliver spills inside her, panting.

"Wow," Felicity says again. "That was - wow."

Sara just smiles, and on an impulse she kisses Felicity, softly, on the lips. "Thank you," she murmurs.

"For what?"

Sara shakes her head. "Just - thank you."

Oliver turns to Felicity. "Something you need to take care of, Felicity?" he asks, and he gestures to the damp patch on her skirt.

"I…" Felicity starts, but Oliver just laughs and then kisses her, and Sara settles to watch Oliver go down on her for the first time ever.


End file.
